um breve N O N S E N S E
by LeonardodeAndrd
Summary: Este é um breve relato nonsense de um momento peculiar, senão maluco, da vida de Dennis e Margot, recém ex-amigos.
1. n O t A

Olá, leitor! Primeiramente, agradeço sua companhia e interesse pela história. Segundamente, gostaria de esclarecer que esse texto, o que você lerá, faz parte de um desafio de escrever uma história sem planejamento nenhum, simplesmente seguir escrevendo conforme as ideias surgem - um improviso! Eu sinceramente gostei da proposta e repetirei sem dúvida. Ri em alguns momentos enquanto escrevia essa maluquice e espero que você também possa se divertir um pouquinho. Sem mais enrolação, vamos a história!

 _Espero que goste!_


	2. ú N i C o

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — Cruzei os braços, dando a Margot meu olhar mais insatisfeito. — Não acredito que ainda continua bisbilhotando minha intimidade, mesmo depois de tudo.

Margot, cujo cabelo alaranjado estava ajeitado numa pirâmide trançada, levou as mãozinhas pequenas aos olhos exageradamente maquiados de branco, um contraste esquisito com sua pele amendoada.

— Oh, Dennis! Dennis, oh! — dizia, enquanto saltitava freneticamente, alternando o pé, os olhos ainda encobertos por seus dedos finos. — Perdão, ó meu amigo! Ó meu amigo, perdão!

E o passo descontrolado dela ganhava cada vez mais intensidade. Cheguei a pensar que ela sairia em disparada, as pernas um verdadeiro _ta ta ta ta_ no assoalho do corredor. Com a mão atrás das costas, fechei a porta do _mora-dorme_ , digo apartamento.

— Está desculpada, de novo. — Acariciei seus ombros, acalmando seu sapateado quase que instantaneamente. — Só me prometa que não fará novamente.

— Ah, é? É, que coisa feliz, ó amigo. — Suas mãos adornadas de pulseiras pesadas de ouro (claro que não era legítimo) deixaram os olhos para puxar as próprias bochechas. — Preciso cumprir a promessa? Ah, eu preciso, não é mesmo?

Suspirei fundo, bebendo das últimas gotas da minha paciência. — Certamente, Margot. Certamente você precisa, pois uma promessa feita sem a intenção de ser cumprida não é uma promessa — disse, apoiando ambas as mãos nas ancas.

— Certo, certo, certo, Dennis. Certo, certo, certo...

Calei sua boca com um beijo rápido, sentindo o gosto poroso daquele batom verde. "Parece que lambi uma pedra de giz", pensei.

Margot me encarou com um olhar irritado, que logo se afundou num mar de lágrimas que brotaram repentinamente.

— Pensei que você gostasse de mim. Dennis, seu bobo! Bobo, muito bobo você é! — Ela choramingou, fazendo beicinho. — Não... não pensei que estivesse tão zangado comigo, não, não pensei, Dennis.

Ó meu amigo onisciente, talvez seja necessário que a cultura particular de minha época seja esclarecida. Desde que o _Mal do Bico Sujo_ se alastrou pelo planeta, espalhando uma bactéria que apodrecia os lábios e transmitido pelo antigo toque de bocas, o beijo ganhou conotação pejorativa, ainda pior que o famoso dedo do meio.

Então, explicações dadas, continuemos: Margot continuava a me fuzilar, decepcionada (como se estivesse no direito de se sentir assim). Talvez eu tenha pegado pesado com ela, não sei, mas é que eu não estava num bom dia, tantos papéis para grampear no teto do meu _mora-dorme_ , e aquela mania dela de me observar pelo buraco da fechadura fora o estopim para minha impaciência explodir. Tentei o jeito gentil, vocês viram, mas a matraca incalável dela não me permitiu tanta calma.

— Eu gostava de você, Margot. — Meneei a cabeça, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. — Mas nossa _não-inimizade_ , digo amizade, se tornou inviável. Temo que nossas relações findem aqui mesmo, neste momento, ó ex-amiga. — E fechei os olhos, trazendo para o rosto uma expressão de total desapontamento.

Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Esperei, esperei e esperei, ó amigo onisciente. Mas nenhuma - nem uma única palavra de reconciliação sequer - foi ouvida, nem por mim nem pelas ratazanas coloridas que faziam _tchi tchi tchi_. Vê que não sou de todo errado quando escolho o caminho da não-gentileza, digo descortesia?

Abri um do olhos, querendo espiar a expressão cínica de Margot, e o que vejo é minha recém ex-amiga correndo já distante, os braços sacudindo ao alto. "Um boneco de posto de gasolina", comparei eu. Não sei se é do seu tempo, mas é exatamente o que Margot parecia.

— Estarei muito bem sem você, ó ex-amiga! — berrei, jogando milhares de bitoquinhas para expressar o quanto eu estava zangado.

Tudo que ouvi foram "ah, Dennis" e "Dennis, ah" nas mais improváveis ordens e recombinações. Oh, e o choro de Margot também, se bem que podia ser um porco se afogando. "Margot ou um porco que não sabe nadar?", este questionamento me acompanhou de volta para o interior do meu _mora-dorme_.

Lá dentro, um espaço circular de cima a baixo e de um lado a outro, peguei o _gruda-gruda_ , quer dizer, grampeador e pus-me a pegar folhas dos montes intermináveis de papel jornal. Quase casando com a letargia, comecei a grampeá-los no teto. Talvez você me imagine subindo em uma escada, ó amigo onisciente, mas não. Não, não, não. Eu sou alto, sabe, bem alto, por volta dos quase três metros. Não sei em seu tempo, mas sou considerado _fiufiur_ , quer dizer, bonito hoje em dia.

Ouvi algum ruído metálico, bem baixinho. Observei os arredores cor de terra do meu recinto, atento.

 _A-há!_

Girando elegantemente, para tomar impulso, lancei o _gruda-gruda_ em direção à porta triangular. _Crack_ e _ploft_! O primeiro som se deveu ao espatifar da porta; o segundo, entretanto, não sabia dizer.

Corri para a porta, chegando com uns dois ou três passos. E lá estava a razão do segundo barulho: Margot, que estivera - novamente, ó amigo - me bisbilhotando, com um enorme calombo no olho direito. Sua sombra, ou seja lá que droga ela tivesse passado, parecia mais vermelha do que branca.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — Suspirei, ainda mais sem paciência. — Hein, ó ex-amiga?

Ela levou as mãos aos olhos, porém soltava um gritinho toda vez que tocava o olho machucado, tirando e recolocando a mão. De novo, de novo e de novo...

— Dennis, ai, você, ai, terminou de, ai, grudar os jornais, ai? — Não respondi, mas minha reação assustada revelou que não. — O-ou! O Grande Pé está vindo, ai, está vindo, ó Dennis. Eu o vi, vi sim, lá embaixo, ai.

Santo Grandioso! Eu estava um pouco ("pouco" como eufemismo, claro) encrencado. Se não colássemos 144 folhas de jornais contendo as mais diversas façanhas políticas do Grande Pé, _Ladroeiro_ , digo Presidente nosso, éramos punidos severamente. Nunca fui castigado, pois sempre cumpri minha tarefa. Não sabia como era, mas sabia que os que sofreram dessa punição não estavam aqui para contar. Hoje, graças a necessidade de discutir com Margot nas sete vezes que ela me bisbilhotara, não dei conta do meu dever de cidadão. "Queria acertar seu outro olho, ó ex-amiga", pensei comigo mesmo.

 _Tcham!_

 _Track!_

Ao fundo do corredor, vindo da direita (escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar), um enorme pé, calçando uma sandália, surgiu e partiu o assoalho onde pisou. Ó amigo onisciente, quando digo pé, é só pé mesmo. Em contraste com o enorme membro peludo, a perna, que parecia uma fina linha sendo puxada por alguém lá embaixo, era frágil e magra.

 _Tlick!_ _Ploft!_ _Plack!_

Não sabia o que poderia ser esses barulhos, então deduzi que fossem os objetos que eram derrubados conforme o resto do corpo se aproximava escada acima. "Santo Grandioso! Que ele fique entalado lá!", rezei.

Mas não. Lá estava, o tão temível, Grande Pé.


End file.
